Cia
Cia (シア, Shia) is an original character from Hyrule Warriors. The darker half of her heart serves as the game's primary antagonist. Role in Game A witch responsible for protecting the equilibrium of the Triforce, Cia fell in love with Link and grew jealous of his close relationship with Princess Zelda. As a result, her once pure heart surrenders to the forces of darkness. Driven by the darker side of herself, she opens the Gate of Souls to conjure an army of darkness. Meanwhile, her good side manifested itself in the form of Lana to assist the heroes. It is later revealed that she originally separated the two remaining Triforce pieces before succumbing to Ganondorf's evil influence. Character Information Personality Although Cia was once a good person, her current self is a provocative individual who knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to obtain them. She desires to claim Link for herself. Character Symbolism Cia is a name which is derived from Kynthia, an alternative name for Greek goddess Artemis. It can alternatively mean the divinity of the moon or being stationed within it. Quotes *"Come forth, servant!" *"Excellent. Now that that’s done, let’s talk about laying siege to Hyrule Castle…" *"I don’t like you... Goodbye." *"Lana... my patience for you has run out!" *"Do you really think you can defeat me? Mwa-ha-ha! Why don’t you disappear!" *"You expect to beat me with such... little... power?" *"Curses! It’s a trap!" *"I’m not complaining. And now that we’ve tamed the demon tribe, we have no further use for the humans of this land." *"Seems fate had other plans for me..." *"You underestimate me at your peril." *"You thought you could beat me? Don’t be silly." *"Oh, this suddenly got MUCH more interesting." *"This keep is MINE!" *"I will reclaim the Triforce! It shall be mine alone! As will the Hero..." *"Why don’t you cool down? It’s embarrassing to see you talk so big and preform so poorly." *"Oh ho! Link! Did you get a shiny new sword? Mmm, I’d like to see it... Come to me!" *"Link, stop wasting time with these petty brawls! Come and show me what that sword can do!" *"Lana... I thought this was what you wanted." *"The hero is still by my side... the hero is still by my side..." *"Volga lost? Well, of course he did... I’m surrounded by failures!" *"Ahh, no matter what betrayals I may suffer, at least I know the hero will always love and protect me..." Gameplay Scepter :X': Cia temporarily surrounds herself in dark energy when her meter is full. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': Cia stomps the ground a few times, sending shockwaves of dark energy outward. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Cia fires three energy orbs at enemies. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Cia summons four Dark Links to attack enemies directly infront of her. She can be rotated while summoning them, allowing her to create an ark, or kept still to form a single line. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Cia creates four pools of dark energy around her. If an enemy steps on one of them, they will be damaged by a blast of dark energy. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Cia creates four Dark Links that surround her and perform simultaneous spin attacks. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Cia performs several rapid whip combos before creating four Summoning Gates to generate a tornado to blow enemies away. : A': Cia rises in the air as she gathers dark energy around herself before blasting enemies away with several pillars of dark energy. :'Focus Spirit + A': Cia creates four Summoning Gates that fire lasers which converge into a large orb of dark energy before exploding to damage enemies. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Cia rises into the air before firing a large orb of dark energy at enemies. :Weak Point Smash: Cia rapidly whips enemies before summoning a pool of dark energy and blasting them away. Fighting Style As an enemy, her ability to create duplicates of herself may overwhelm characters with narrow attack range. She can also turn her staff into a whip to perform melee attacks on nearby players. Her moveset is reliant on charge attacks to make the best of her crowd controlling abilities. Weapons The second and third variations cannot be unlocked without the Master Quest DLC pack. Scepter Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Hearts cannot be collected without the Master Quest DLC pack. Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Cia Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Cia DLC 01 - HW.png|Guardian of Time DLC costume Cia DLC 02 - HW.png|Link costume from the Master Quest pack Cia DLC 03 - HW.png|Lana costume from the Twilight Princess pack Cia DLC 04 - HW.png|Majora's Mask costume from the Majora's Mask pack Note: Cia's default costume, and all re-color variations of it, feature a Masked, Unmasked (with Hat), and Hatless (and Maskless) variations of it. |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 シア（宝杖） プレイムービー| External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters